The Game
by NUMA-WAFFLE
Summary: Would you fight to save strangers, what if your life was on the line, linked to theirs, put in a situation where most do not live. Could you still fight? Cross over
1. Chapter 1

This become my life when I thought of this story, I tried it with lots of different characters but in the end I took these ones, you will see why when you read.

I dedicate this story to:

My good friend Mephiles 1195310 (thanks for showing me this wonderful website, If I became president you would be my vice president. Thanks for everything you have done for me.)  
P.S Mephiles I made a paragraph for you, it is my way of saying that Kenpachi is not a psycho, you will know it when you see it.

P.S 2. Thanks for the wonderful memories that will come to my mind when I hear **"McDonalds Chicken Nuggents."**

My good friend Beezleboss 1260027 (thanks for all the things you have burned into my memory... I think... because of you there are so many things I can't think, say, do, look at or hear with out strange and often disturbing memories comming back. If I became president, you would be in charge of the military.)

My good friend Dar1us 1302533 (thanks for all the fun times, out of all of us I still say that you are the most normal... but no where near the rest of the worlds normal... If I became president you would be in charge of the medical and science stuff, you just always know the answers.)

My good friend Stian (If you become famous from your guitars, please remember me! Thanks for everything.)

* * *

Thanks to all who have reviewed my stories, I will be naming some in the next chapters.

* * *

This story is about four complete strangers who have to save each other to save themselves, there is a better summary in the first paragraph. PLEASE ENJOY THIS STORY, and review.

It is a cross over, I do not own the rights to any of the following characters, objects or things, if I did they would not make much sense.

* * *

The Game

Chapter 1: The rules of Life

Life, what would you do if your life was on the line? Would you fight or give in? What if your life was linked to that of three others?  
What if you were forced to fight for your life and the lives of three complete strangers? Yachiru Kusajishi is now in that situation.

Yachiru was sleeping in her room in the 11th Squads barracks. She awoke to the smell of her favorite sweet; she noticed a small trail of Konpeitou leading out the door. Eyes widened to beyond normal size, a gigantic smile, she ran along the trail eating every piece. At the end of the trail there was a large bowl filled with her beloved candy. Within seconds of seeing the bowl it was empty. After eating her favorite food, she starts to walk back to her room. Her vision starts to become cloudy, becomes dizzy and falls to the floor.  
"Ken-Chan help me…"

Sakura Haruno spends most of her free time helping the Hokage and practicing her medical ninjutsu. She decided to try a new technique, Tsunade was guiding her through the process.  
"This technique is not a new idea, but no one has tried to make it like this. There has been healing techniques that work on two people at the same time, but never more. Are you sure that you can maintain the focus needed to 'repair' up to fifty people at the same time?"  
"Yes Tsunade-Sama, I think I am ready."  
"Naruto are you ready?"  
"I guess. How much Ramen do I get?"  
"Just do it." -50 Naruto clones cut themselves-

After a few hours of trying she gets it to work perfectly, she has even managed to repair the huge scar that Naruto gave Jiraiya, even though he was on the other side of the hall. A few more tries Sakura gets an idea, her technique does not simply speed up recovery like other abilities, but physically re-grows them, what if it could work on non-living objects?  
"Tsunade-Sama, can I try on a non-living object?"  
"What? … I guess it could work, but you would need vast amounts of Chakra."  
"Okay I will try on this table, Naruto you can go home now."  
"But what about my Ramen, you promised."  
"I will give you double of whatever you can eat, tomorrow. Bye. Tsunade you can also go, I will lock up."  
"No, I want to see this; I have a feeling that you could be the only person skilled enough to do it."  
A few hours later, the table was started to grow back, Sakura then wants to try on a table that has been cut in half. Within seconds the two halves were two complete tables.  
"Sakura that is amazing, but I think you should rest for this week. I-"  
"Tsun-"

The next morning Tsunade was woken up by her assistant and half of Konoha. If the Hokage is not in her office, at home or at a bar, something is wrong and the town is put on to high alert.  
"Tsunade-Sama, what happened?"  
"I was helping Sakura with her new technique and- Where is Sakura?"

Ichigo Momomiya was tired after a busy day at the café; she goes to the back and rests for a while. When she wakes up it is dark and no one is in the café, she looks everywhere and can't find anyone, no lights were on, the whole area was empty. She returned to the café to lock up, she hears a strange noise coming from the kitchen. She walks in slowly, trying to be very quiet; she trips on a pan that was on the floor. Hitting her head on the way down, she passes out. Later she wakes up, finds the keys and starts to lock up. Just as she leaves she becomes dizzy and passes out.

Anemone, the pilot of TheEND, was camping with Dominic and suddenly felt very tired. She decided to get an early nap.  
"Anemone where is Gulliver?"  
"Oh no, where is he, I need to find him, I'm just too sleepy. Please find-"  
She falls to the ground, Dominic catches her just in time, carries her into the tent and puts her on the bed, he notices that she has a fever, puts a damp cloth on her forehead a starts to look for her funny pet. He searched all night and morning, finding nothing. When he returns to the tent he finds Anemone missing, and Gulliver was in her bag. Dominic turned around took two steps ways from the tent and started shouting for Anemone, after another day of searching for someone he collapsed from lack of sleep, just inside the tent. His dreams were full of nightmares; he was so worried about his love.

Sakura was in the state of aware sleep (when you are asleep but can just barely feel and hear). She could feel something touching her breasts, thinking that it was Naruto she lashed out yelling loudly. Opening her eyes when she heard a small girls giggle.  
"Who are you, where am I?" Looking around she saw that they were in a small, badly light, metal container.  
"You have a big forehead, hahahahahaha!"  
"SHUT UP BRAT!" The small pink haired ball of happiness just kept laughing. Suddenly a part of the container opened up, blinding light filled the small space and two thuds were heard. When their eyes adjusted to the light they saw two more girls.

"Hahahahahaha, she has cat ears!"  
"Pudding I thought we had passed this stage, yes we all have animal ears, now let me sleep!"

"Hey who are you and what do you mean we all have animal ears?" Asked the pink haired Konoha ninja, who gazed in amazement.

"Ichigo…" Her eyes shot open and she bolted into a sitting position. "Who are you and where am I, how did I get here…why does my head hurt?"  
"Will you SHUT UP!" Yelled Anemone as she looked around and realized where she was. "I guess this is the illegal sex trade, I thought that there would be more of us."  
"What!" Yelled the two older girls: because Yachiru was still bouncing around laughing about the cat ears.  
Then a strange voice said over an intercom: No, it is not the sex trade, that's just wrong and disgusting, this is really The Game! The reality show that makes you must try and stay alive, and keep your new friends alive. Bye, and see you soon.

"Yell that sucks, so who are you all. I'm Anemone, the pilot of TheEND battle LFO. "  
"I'm Sakura Haruno, a Konoha ninja."  
"I'm Ichigo Momomiya, leader of the Mew Mews."  
"Yachiru Kusajishi, 11th Squads' Lieutenant, I'm a Shinigami."

"She has cat ears and a tail!" Starts laughing and pulling on her tail.

"So you're a 'ninja', and you're a mutant cat lady, and you're a 'Shinigami', hahahahaha. I want you all to prove that this is not just some joke; show me your 'powers'."

Ichigo tried to change back, but nothing happened, she tried to summon her weapon and the room lit up in a dull golden light and made a small buzzing noise. Sakura tried to make a clone, she did the hand seals and the room lit up and buzzed. The intercom buzzed and the voice from before said that the room suppresses their abilities and that they should stop trying because it will drain their energy.

Yachiru sat on Anemones' head and said that she was bored.  
"You have till the count of three to get off. 1-3." Thwack, Anemone hits herself in the head, the little hyper child just dodged and sat back down. "Kitty lady, why do you have cat ears?" Yachiru asked as she spun around on Anemones' head.

"My DNA was altered; it was infused with the DNA of a wildcat. I am the leader of the Mew Mews, a group of girls who are like me, we save the earth from danger. I look like a normal human, but this is my powered up form, my reflexes are boosted as well as my speed and strength, I am 13 years old. What about you miss 'ninja'?"

"I'm 15 years old. I'm from Konoha; I'm a medical ninja, good at dispelling most Genjutsu. I can use Chakra to increase my strength to an insane level. I am also very good at Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. I trained under one of the best female ninjas and the copy-cat ninja. What about you miss 'pilot'?"

"I am 16 years old. I am the pilot of TheEND, a Nirvash LFO, and a former solider of U. F. Force. I have been modified to be more like a Coralian. The love of my life is Dominic Sorel, and my pets name is Gulliver. Who are you little 'Shinigami' and get off my head before I kill you."

Yachiru then slides off and jumps around on the ground. "I am the Lieutenant of the Strongest Squad in Soul Society. My best friend is Ken-Chan, he is the Captain. You have a big forehead, you're a kitty and you have funny eyes, those are your new names!" She says while smiling innocently.  
"How can you see what we look like there's barley any light?"  
"When the walls went shiny I could see enough."

The door opens and blinding light fills the small room, they are then pushed into a training room. In the light they can see what each other really look like.

The three older girls looked at each other and said at the same time: You also have pink hair. Yachiru was too busy swinging on Ichigos tail to notice.  
The intercom then said: Yes that was the theme of this arena, please start training and I will explain the rules.

So they looked around and saw ways that they could train. Sakura saw some punching bags, some target boards and a metal mannequin that had targets on it. Ichigo saw an obstacle course, some acrobatic equipment and a hula-hoop with ribbons attached to it. Anemone saw a flight simulator, a few combat games and a small toy robot. Yachiru saw a big teddy bear, a shiny picture of a moon, a big bowl of candy and a group of linked gargantuan weights. They all watched each other use their abilities. Sakura showed off her strength and her ninja skills by punching the punching bags into the targets on the other side of the room whilst on the roof. Ichigo showed off her speed and reflexes in the obstacle course, and played with the hula-hoop whilst using the acrobatic equipment. Anemone got a prefect on the games and showed off her skills with the robot. The three older girls all agreed that they were what they said they were, and stared at Yachiru.

She was juggling the weights, the teddy bear, had the empty bowl on her head and was laughing to herself. When the others asked why she was laughing she started to juggle one handed and pointed at the shiny moon picture and said that her friend looks like that, the others just gazed in amazement, she would easily throw the weights around with one hand, Sakura could only lift one of the weights with both hands, the other two did not even try.

The intercom buzzed to life and the voice said: This is The Game, a life on the line reality show, the theme is pink haired girls, you four have been selected out of hundreds, you must battle in the arena, do the obstacle courses and many other things. The number one rule is, stay alive, help each other, for if one of you dies the rest do to, so make sure to look out for each other and remember that good teamwork will help. To help you live long enough here is a small clip of what the first challenge is. We will also give you each a special item before you enter the arena, bye for now.

The monitors showed an arena with swinging objects, balance beams, climbing walls, looped walkways that need lots of speed to cross. Lava pits, pike traps, many other dangerous challenging things of death. Armored mutated animals and monsters, many doors, some lead to death, some lead back to the start, others carry on the game, illusions and hidden traps were everywhere. Just before the clip ended all four of the girls panicked, the last split second showed the most dangerous thing any of them had ever seen. Anemone asked if the clip could be paused at the last second, it was done, but what they saw was different.

The intercom voice said: the last part will be the ultimate test, but for a good show we will give you a resting place half way, but it will be guarded, so be ready.

The intercom went dead, the lights dimmed, the training equipment activated again. After seven hours of training Anemone and Ichigo were exhausted, while Sakura was use to the intense training because of Tsunade, Yachiru seemed to be even more energetic every second, she just smiled and laughed. Ichigo asked her how it was possible to be so strong, happy and energetic.

The pink ball of energy just replied: have fun, make everything fun and it will be better. Ichigo then said something that she will regret for the rest of her life: that's a very immature answer. A second later Yachiru was attacking the Mew Mews leader, by biting her tail. A few minutes later Yachiru was finally pried off, Yachiru unleashed her pink Reitsu demon cat and screamed: do not call my idea of Ken-chans motto immature, she then sulked in the corner for a few seconds and then started to try and beat the others in their own training.

"Who is Ken-chan?" Ichigo asked the small girl.  
"He gave me my name, looked after me, taught me some very important life lessons, and a few other things. His lives to fight, most people are afraid or uneasy around him, but me, moon head and that other one love and respect him, he changed our lived, showed us that we must enjoy every challenge. I know that he looks scary but I know that he is a kind man and would kill everyone to protect me." Yachiru said giving a huge innocent smile.  
"Wow, sounds like a nice person…"

"Listen up, I don't want to die so we must think of a few team move things, now as I am the oldest and have had the most battle experience I should be in charge. Said Anemone as the others gathered around.  
Yachiru giggled and said that that was not true, that she was older and had a lot more experience. 

She then jumped onto Anemones' back and whispered in her ear and told the 16 year old her real age and a few other things. Anemones' eyes widened and she collapsed to the floor.

After a few moments Anemone returned to normal and started to ask the others about their abilities.  
"Healing, insane strength, I can walk on the roof, up walls, on water, I can use ninja weapons, I have good combat abilities, and you have seen the rest."  
"No...We have not."  
"What about Ichigo?"  
"Okay, I have advanced reflexes, speed, strength, and I can change into a cat, a real cat. I can summon up a strong weapon."  
"Show us Kitty, become a kitty." Yachiru started jumping up and down.  
Everyone started to stare at her, Ichigo became so nervous that she changed into a cat. Yachiru instantly appeared behind the cat Ichigo and hugged her and laughed loudly in pure excitement.  
"I want to do that, teach me, teach me." She then proceeded to pet and cuddle the cat, then kissed Ichigo, who then changed back, and told Yachiru that it can't be taught and explained that she is the only one who can do it.

"I can only show you what I can do if I am in TheEND."  
" I can do most of the stuff you two can do, hahahahahaha. What's theEnd?"  
" It's called TheEND; it's a huge battle suit that can change into a car. Without it I am not a very powerful fighter. But that's not the point; we need to think of how we can work together."

They spend the next hour discussing tactics, Yachiru mainly blurts out team names.

Just before they start to talk about the horrible part at the end the floor disappears: Sakura grabs Anemone and Ichigo and uses her Chakra to stick to the wall with her feet. Yachiru just runs in a circle on the side of the wall, to everyone's amazement. Parts of the wall fall away reveling traps, the group of new friends must safely reach the bottom without dying.

Yachiru races down, faster than the others and starts jumping around saying that she won. Sakura gets the others down safely. Ichigo then starts to argue with Yachiru about winning, saying that it was not a race, just then the lights turned on and the crowd burst into sound. They then saw what they were up against.

The fists challenge was balance beams, moving platforms and looped walkways, all of which were above a magma field. The heat of the magma kicked in instantly, they all felt its effect. The fiery magma glowed a bright orange, it light up most of the arena, so hot that the audience was shielded and watching on gigantic monitors, but could still feel the heat as most of them had ice packs. It was so hot that you would die long before you touched the smoldering molten rock.

They started to walk out to all the corners of the platform, the first challenge was a jump onto a thin balance beam, they decided that it would be Ichigo then Yachiru, then Anemone and then Sakura would be upside down at the back, in case someone fell she could catch them. Just before Ichigo jumped the voice of the intercom was heard, but from behind them, it caused all of them to jump in fright.  
"Welcome to your first arena, now as I said earlier you will all get a gift before you start, and you were about to start and I did not say go, so I was going to take them away, but because this is your first time and I am kind I will still allow you to get them. Anemone you get a smaller version of TheEND, but it's not here right now, so if you want it, you must pass the first part. Ichigo you get a picture of your boyfriend. Sakura you get some kunai, and Yachiru you get a Konpeitou covered cookie. I know that you don't think that your gifts will help you now, but that's the point. Good luck." He then sinks into the floor through a bright green ripple.

So they get ready to start, Ichigo jumps first, and just makes it, the beam wobbles because of the suspension. Yachiru jumps and lands on Ichigos' face, hops off her face and on to the beam, doing three spins and saying 'TA-DA" when she lands. Anemone jumps and just makes it using all her hand-eye co-ordination and focus. Sakura makes it easily and then slips to the underside. They start walking slowly; even the relentlessly-super-hyper Yachiru was going slowly.

When they were about half way gusts of wind started to nearly push them off. Three quarters of the way and the wind was stronger, suddenly Anemone got knocked off. Sakura could not react fast enough. As she plummeted to her death the last thing that went through Anemones mind was Gulliver and Dominic's faces.

* * *

This is the end of the first chapter, I hope that you enjoyed it.  
Please review, ideas, comments, flames, anything.

If you can guess what the part at the end of the clip was I will give you a special part in one of the later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is is Chapter two of my my beloved story (I love it, you can to).

I hope that everyone will like this chapter. Please Review, comments, flames, ideas, jokes all are welcome.

I want to thank:

Slack-jawed cheese hugger : Thanks for reviewing so many times, and adding to favorites so many times.

SAND NINJA # 84 : Thanks for my first review ever.

WWSmith : Thanks for the reviews

ninbunny alchemist : Thanks for the reviews.

CatWoman4Ever : Thanks for reviewing Emergency services.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Bad News the first time, and the second time.

A SUPER THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITED, ALERTED, SNIFFED AND/OR HEARD MY STORIES. (I don't care what you do with it review to get thanks)

More thanks to come in other chapters, there not just in this story...

* * *

Chapter 2: Inner Fires.

Inner struggles can be just as hazardous to your health as real physical struggles. A burning frustration that can change your entire life in seconds, a scorching realization that changes what your life will be like from that moment on. A burning guilt can be born from the inner conflicts.

Anemone thought of all the things that had happened to her during her life. Her body was modified; the side effects caused her to be unstable, making it hard for her to do normal things with her new boyfriend, but he managed to cope with her. She thought about her beloved pet, he was always there- she suddenly realized that she had no idea what he was and she would probably die without ever knowing.

Sakura saw her new friend fall past her, too fast for even her ninja reflexes, if she could not save her friends when her life was on the line as well, how would she be able to save Sasuke. She tried to reach for some of her ninja tools, and remembered that all she had was kunai, all her other things had been taken away. She thought that if only Naruto was here, he could make enough Kage bunshins to make a rope and save Anemone. Sai could draw something to save her. Yamoto could make trees save her. Kakashi would know of some technique, Tsunade would be able to do something, why couldn't they be here.

Ichigo heard the screams and turned around just in time to see a boot fall down; she could not react in time. Her new friend was about to die, and so were the others. She thought that: if only the rest of the Mews were there to help her, she could save her.

Yachiru knew that it would be hard to carry on, but if they could not pass the first challenge there would be no hope for them. She thought about her options, what would the others do to save her. Baldy would think of some clever way to use his Zanpaktou to grab her. The other one would think of some pretty thing where he would work with Baldy and save me. Ken-chan would give his life for her, jump down after her, catch her and throw her back up to safety, even if it cost him his life.

As all three on the beam thought if only their friends where with them it would be fine, Anemone was thinking about her life. She realized that she had a great hatred towards the people who think every little bad thing that happens to them is like the world ending and others must solve the problem for them. She also discovered a small bit of self hatred with the fact that she could not do much without TheEND, there were others who could do so much, help so many without the use of an LFO. It made her realize that she was the weakest of the four, all the others had abilities that could be useful to others and all she could do was use an LFO that wasn't here.

Sakura had an idea: Yachiru let me throw you down onto the spinning platforms, jump off there and grab Anemone, try and land on the swinging logs, jump off them and throw her here, run along the other beam, jump when you come to the clown with the flaming mouth and Ichigo will catch you. Ichigo, when she throws Anemone jump on to the chain and catch her. Then climb up ten links and catch Yachiru.  
It would have taken too much time to say that so she just threw Yachiru at Anemone and hoped for the best.

A few things will snap you out of doomed thoughts where your life flashes before your eyes: one of those things is a small pink ball of happiness yelling 'Weeeeeee!' hitting you in the face, swinging and tossing you around. The next few seconds were a blur for the pink haired pilot. When she finally got her balance back they were already on the other side of the balance beam, and on a platform that was surrounded by a railing.  
"Thanks, I'm sorry that I'm no use."  
"Let's do that again!" Yachiru yelled as she jumped up and down on the railings.  
"NO!" The other three yelled back in union.

Looking around they could not see where to go, after a while they saw the foot holes on the east side of the platform. They climbed down in the reversed order of the beam; Sakura went first in case someone fell: the wall was most likely covered in traps. As they climbed down Sakura noticed that some of the holes were moving, thinking that it was an illusion she tried to dispel it.  
The foot holes faded away, in its place there were hundreds of teeth; it was not a wall but some kind of hydra monster.  
"Get off it now!" The female ninja ordered.

The monster reacted as soon as they were off, showing its true form and lashing out. The beast was huge, nothing seemed to stop it: kunai and Ninja skills did nothing. Ichigos weapon seemed to make it angry but nothing else. Yachiru was just irritating it by jumping on all of its heads, but that was it. Anemone wished that she could do something to help the team, with all the eyes it had, it could stop every attack.

If only I could help, if only I had TheEND, if only I could do something to help. I'm so useless now. How can I let Dominic down, he must be searching for me right now, not giving up hope, I mustn't either. At that moment something woke up inside Anemone, something strong.

There was a loud crashing noise from behind the pink haired warriors. A robotic suit came flying out of the roof and latched onto Anemone, it looked like TheEND. With this she began to shrink and was enveloped by the strange new machine. The inside was like that of TheENDs, she was feeling safe and worthy.

The others failed to notice what had happened to Anemone, but did as soon as she flew past them and straight through the monster, bursting out the other side Anemone landed next to her surprised teammates.  
"I have no Idea what this is but I like it."  
The strange intercom activated and the voice said: TheHEART, it is the gift I promised you, it is a mini version of TheEND, the same size as you, and you have been shrunk to make it fit just like the normal version, but this one is faster and the added visor lets you see as it does. It will only come when you badly need it and there is no other way. The gifts I gave to you all have secret abilities, by the way, Yachiru that was not a real cookie, so please don't eat it.  
Yachiru just smiled innocently and laughed.  
The voice then said: Judging from that I guess that I was too late, just hope that you make it to the halfway point before Yachirus' gift activates…BYE!

Just as they set out a defining roar was heard, the beast was still alive. The beast was no longer a beast, but a jelly humanoid, and it was changing, after a few moments there was a red version of TheHEART, this would be a dangerous fight.

The two tech suits rushed at each other instantly, Anemone felt so at home, at peace, she felt so confident that everything would be easy from here on out. They locked hands in an epic struggle, both trying to push the other, the creature used a chest cannon to try and tip the scales, but the veteran pilot knew most of the tricks, the rest she had learned from Eureka and Renton, so she jumped out of the way, and tossed the creature into the magma. TheHEART then vanished and Anemone had a new necklace with a locket on the end, it had a picture of Dominic, herself and Gulliver.

Just then a fiery tentacle rushed out of the molten rock and grabbed the small pink Shinigami, suddenly dragging her into the volcanic magma. She was gone in seconds. Anemone tried to bring the suit back to live, but did not know how to activate her new weapon, Sakura did not know what to do and Ichigo was too shocked to do anything.

Through the eyes of the small pink ball of happiness it was light, then a flaming thing, then darkness, a darkness that slowly embraced her, making her sleepy, her last thoughts were: Help me Ken-chan.

The lava lake went still once Yachiru went under, after a few minutes the creature oozed out of the fiery depths. It was now a flaming blob made out of tentacles, claws and teeth. A child or Yachiru would have thought of a giant flaming marshmallow, most other people would see a strange horrifying abomination. The sludgy monstrosity spilled towards the horrified girls, their lives flashing before their eyes.  
Anemone thought that her last moments of life would be boring, being to the fact that she just saw her life flash before her eyes less than an hour ago, and it was still fresh in her memory, so it was like watching your own documentary movie twice in an hour.  
The blazing mess tried to go straight for Anemone, knocking the other two out of the way, it wanted revenge. It approached the petrified girl, she desperately tried to activate the suit, but to no avail, all hope was being burned up by the inferno of the grotesque globule.

A small light began to shine on all three of the girls, they began to feel weak and they thought that they were dying, they could hear the strange voice in the back of their heads: If one dies you all die.

Sakura and Ichigo collapsed, Anemone fell to her knees, her vision darkened, suddenly it all went black and cold...

* * *

There might be a next chapter, or maybe this is the end...ULTIMATE CLIFFHANGER!

* * *

I hope that you have enjoyed the two chapters

Thanks for reading, please review...

I wish you peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the third chapter. **I will use this chapter to commemorate the true birth of MEPHA-WAFFLE, the fusion of myself and my good friend Mephiles**.

This chapter is smaller than the others, sorry.

Please review.

* * *

Thanks to:

JiraiyasGirl.

slack-jawed cheese hugger (again)

(Insert the names of the people who review this chapter here.)

* * *

Chapter 3: Gladly

A small light began to shine on all three of the girls, they began to feel weak and they thought that they were dying, they could hear the strange voice in the back of their heads: If one dies you all die.

Sakura and Ichigo collapsed, Anemone fell to her knees, her vision darkened, and suddenly it all went black and cold.

The fiery creature oozed towards the body of Anemone; slowly it formed pseudopods and moved in an amoebic fashion. If you were to look at it, one might think that you were looking at a huge flaming amoeba. It started to wrap itself around the pink haired pilot of TheEND and TheHEART.

Within moments it had entirely encased her in goo and was slowly moving her into its middle section, it was going to eat her using phagocytises. The lava behind the bizarre monstrosity started to bubble violently; it burst up, a pillar of magma. Smoke filled the area; a dark glowing orb rises out of the molten rock, lifting into the air, the now bright light penetrates the smoke, blinding the creature temporary.

The panicked creature starts to change its shape, becoming a gigantic fiery goo spider, getting ready for the bizarre situation to end. The magma pillar started to descend back into the scorching depths. The lights source was still hidden in smoke, but it began to grow and expand rapidly. The creature could sense something at the heart of the light; it knew that something was dangerous, so it started to divide its self.

Within seconds there were hundreds of gigantic spider monsters, the real one scurried off to enjoy its feast in private. The light slowly descended until it was just above the lava, the smoke became so dissipated that you could make out the colour of the glow. A furious golden glow burst forth and the closest goo spiders were instantly vaporized.

All the spiders lunged themselves to the new figure, the light pulsated outwards and killed more of the spiders. They fled back a few paces, divided again and waited to see what the figure looked like. The golden orb slowly glided onto solid ground, as soon as it was on the ground the light vanished. Zaraki Kenpachi stood there: cradling the body of Yachiru in his one arm. His was radiating fury, rage and fear, his eye locked on the nearest spider.

He unleashed his sword from its scabbard, threw off his eye-patch and charged at the nearest creature. He started to unleash a fury of cuts into the flaming spider, after a few seconds there were only tiny cubes left. The 11th Squad Captain lunged at the next spider; whilst busy mutilating it he failed to notice that the bits of his previous victim began to grow and change shape.

The spiders tried to ambush him from behind but the enraged Kenpachi released his Reiatsu, burning all of the-would be attackers. After a few minutes there were chunks of burning spider everywhere: just as Zaraki turned around to find a new victim he was a sight that busted his rage even more.

The former flaming goo spider monsters had changed their shape: they were now in the form off Yachiru, Ikakku, Yamichika and himself. The creature was using him memories against him. They all faced him and began to speak.  
"Ken-Chan, you came."  
"Captain, we will die under your command."

'This is not right', he thought to himself, as the images of his friends started to attack him. He would not hurt them, he could not, they were not really his friends but they looked, acted and sounded just like them, his heart would not let him.

He just started to dodge and block all of their attacks, hoping to find a way to stop them without having to hurt them. The images knew all the techniques that Kenpachi saw them use, but knew all of his as well. They knew how he fought, how he blocked and how he dodged, it would be a painful fight.

A few minutes into the fight and Kenpachi was bleeding badly, he could not raise his blade to attack, but there were so many attackers he could not defend himself properly. The vicious fighter who normally enjoyed fighting was afraid, if they did not look like his friends he would slaughter every last one for hurting Yachiru. He was coated in blood; the attackers were purposely missing his vital organs, trying to make him suffer even more.

His blood was flowing from some of his cuts, a few drops landed on Yachiru, this caused her to stir. Yachirus' eyes shot open and she screamed, she suddenly stopped when she noticed that she was in the embrace of Kenpachi.

"Ken-Chan you came to save me. But how did you get here?"  
"Yachiru, you're alive. I'm so happy. I don't know, I was suddenly in a lava pit, luckily my Reiatsu shielded me. But I'm sorry that I can't protect you now, they look like you, and I could never hurt you, so I can't attack them."

After a few more minutes of blocking and dodging, Zaraki Kenpachi was beginning to feel the effects of his cuts. Suddenly Yachirus' Zanpaktou started to glow white; a strange buzz filled the air. Everyone stopped and stared, even the attackers stopped.

The white light filled the area, then there were two loud thuds, and mumbling, finally the light died down. Ikakku and Yamichika were standing right in front of their captain, smiles on their faces.

"Yo, why did you forget us?"  
"It's not fair when you don't include us."  
"Ikakku, Yamichika how did you get here? How did you find us?"

"Well you know that I put the wheels onto the Lieutenants' scabbard, well I had Akon put a tracker in it, and in your bells, this way if anything happened to you, we could be there to help. Besides I said that I will die under your command, I want that to be by your side, going down in a blaze of glory."

"Thanks, I think that I might need your help for this one, but how can we do this without attacking each other?" He said, still worried about Yachirus' safety.  
Yachiru jumped into the air and yelled, "A contest, make it a contest; let's see who can kill themselves the fastest."  
"... You mean the other ones of us right?"  
"Fine, but it you two get in my way-"  
"We know you will cut us down."  
"All right! Let's do this!"

The four members of the 11th Squad start to fight against themselves in a contest to see who can kill there others faster. The fighting went on for a few minutes: then all but the real 11th Squad were dead. Kenpachi found that it was easier to kill himself than hurt his friends. In the end they all killed seven hundred each; to the three men's' disappointments it was a tie.

"No, I can't wake up kitty-lady, or forehead girl, and I can't find funny eyes!"  
"Who are they?"  
"They are my new friends, they helped me so far, it's fun."  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Who are you?"  
"This Is Ken-Chan, he is the one I told you about."  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! What happened, who are you, how did you get here?"

So the three men explained to the two older girls who they were and how they got here. After that Yachiru explained to the three men how she got here and what had happened until they came. Ichigo then explained to everyone how she came to be here as well as how she got here powers. Sakura then explained how she came here and a bit about herself. After Sakura finished she noticed that Anemone was missing.  
The group decided to split up and search for the pink haired pilot. It only took a short amount of time; the goo creature had left a path in the ground: its mass was big enough to leave marks on the ground.

Yachiru and Zaraki were the first to find it, and within seconds they had freed Anemone.  
"What happened?"  
"It's a long story but okay." Sakura said as she began to explain the events up until now.

The intercom powered up and a familiar voice said: Well that was a brilliant fight and as much as I love reunions, I am sorry but I must rain bad news on you. The other two were not suppose to come, so you cheated. So I will take away Sakuras' and Ichigos' gifts. By the way, Yachiru, your gift was to summon Zaraki, but we thought that he would appear inside of you and kill you, but we are glad that it did not. You will have a minute to say goodbye.

"Ken-Chan, baldy, other guy I'm so happy that save me."  
"Yachiru, I would gladly give my life for you."  
"So would we."  
There was a flash and the three men of the 11th Squad were gone.  
"Hey that wa not a minute!"

The intercom buzzed back to life and the voice said: I know, I lied, and before you say it, lying to small girls is something I'm not proud of, it's just something that comes with the job. Now as another punishment for cheating I must tell you that the rules will now change. You must still get to the end, the check point is through this door, but after you leave it you will have to fight each other and one of you must die... No, one of you will die...

* * *

Send reviews saying what you want to happen in the next chapter, who might die, and what the thing at the end of the arena is.(Remember...)  
Thank you for reading, please review, the next chapter should be up before September, I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi and welcome to the 4th chapter, I hope that you have enjoyed the previous 3.

Sorry for the long lack of updates I do have two profiles on this site (Or 1 and a half is you think about it.)  
I am busy with NUMA-WAFFLE and MEPHA-WAFFLE stories, so please be calm.

* * *

HELP NEEDED- To all Naruto fans... how did Naruto steal the forbidden scroll in ep1? He could not do anything, just harem no jutsu( thats all he knew at that stage.) he failed the academy 3 times before.  
If Kage bunshin is a secret technique why can most of Konoha use it?

* * *

Thanks to all who read and/or review this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4 Same game different rules

They four girls slowly looked from one to the other and all nodded. They slowly opened the doors and walked through, a wave of warmth hit them; a bright but soft light filled the room. It was like a paradise, white tiled floors, there were soft beds, huge baths, tables of food, entertainment items, and in the centre of the room there was a pedestal. On the pedestal there was a pair of new, clean clothes for them, the three older girls' eyes could not move from the sight, whilst Yachiru was already jumping on the beds and throwing the pillows around.

After eating their full, the four pink haired contestants got into the huge bath and relaxed, the warm soothing waters made them forget most of their problems. After a nearly half an hour they finally started to awaken from the ecstasy of the hot waters.  
"Do we have to leave? Can't we stay in here forever?" The Mew Mew leader asked in a relaxed tone.  
"Yeah, that would be nice, but I'm starting to miss my family and friends, it's been about three weeks, I think everyone is worried about us."  
"Dominic must be so useless with my help, and poor Gulliver, he must be missing me so much."  
"I wonder what Ken-Chan is doing without me." Yachiru said as she splashed water at Anemone, causing her to splash back. The Shinigami dodged and the water hit Ichigo. Within seconds there was a huge water fight, Anemone was taking most of the attacks, and the other three girls were using their abilities to help themselves. After ten minutes of this the room had about twenty centimeters of water on the floor.

After a few more minutes of relaxing in the warm water they got out and got dressed. The girls then proceeded to the entertainment section. There were hundreds golden shelves, upon the shelves were every item imaginable, from musical instruments to arcade games, from surf boards to sparing equipment, from strange light things to furry blobs that bounce.

The four girls all found some of their favorite things, items that reminded them of their loved ones and objects from their childhoods that brought back warm memories. The three older girls thought of this as a gigantic shopping adventure and were trying to find thing that they have always wanted, Yachiru too busy fiddling with everything in sight to look closely. After a day of fun and relaxing the girls decided to retire to their beds. Before they could fall asleep the intercom came to life.

"Have you enjoyed your break? Good, now you might remember that I said that when you leave the room you will have to fight each other. Well we are going to spice things up… Look up please, above your beds there is a hidden cache of items, they will increase your abilities, give you weapons, and allow your friends to help you… But one of you must die. Good night, pleasant dreams."

The girls decided to talk about it in the morning. They all waited for the others to fall asleep, so that they could get their cache of items. The half walls that separated the bedrooms made it hard to know if the others were asleep, so everyone was very cautious. In the morning there was new food set out for the girls, they ate in silence, none of them wanted to talk about the matter of fighting one another. The silence finally got to the pilot, she yelled in frustration.  
"Aaaaaaaarg, I can't take it anymore, Let's just get this out it the open, you three all want me to die because I'm the weakest, but I'm not! I have the power of TheEND and TheHEART, so I can fight you three and your strange powers."

"What are you talking about, we don't want to kill you, we were thinking of a way to get out of this."  
"Oh… Forget everything that I just said then…"  
For the rest of the day Anemone got strange looks from the others. The intercom finally came to life around about midnight, the voice woke the girls up in a loud, happy tone.  
"Wake up, wake up, it's time. You must fight, get up."  
"Five more minutes", Yelled the four girls.  
"… Okay…"  
Five minutes later, "Get up!"  
"No, five more minutes."  
"NO, get up now, or else."  
"NO!" The four yelled back.  
"Fine have it your way, activate the beds."  
The beds started to shake and bounce up, sending the girls painfully into the walls.  
"Now please get dressed and head to the pedestal in the main room, oh and I did give you a warning, so it's your fault that you got thrown out of bed."

The girls made their ways to the pedestal, what they heard would shock them beyond belief.  
"During the previous night one of you was replaced by a fake, the fake has all the memories and abilities of the real. You will start fighting ten seconds after I have named the fighters."

"Anemone you are the fake." Sakura said as she put a kunai against the pilots back. "Think about how she was acting yesterday."  
"What! Well you sure blamed me fast, are you sure that you are not just trying to shift our focus?"  
"Stop fighting! We can't fight yet, he has not told us to." Yachiru said with a sulk on her face.  
"Well I know that Yachirus' not the fake, if she was the real one would have escaped and be sitting on her clones head."  
"That's true, but Ichigo is strangely quiet. Anemone said as she pulled out Dominics' gun and aimed at the pink Mews head.

"Where did you get that?"Ichigo asked is a very scared voice.  
"From my item cache, it's Dominic's gun."

In Anemones' world, Dominic was walking through a strange town.  
"Anemone where are you? Excuse me have you seen this girl?"  
Dominic was franticly searching for his love; this was the seventh town he had searched. He walked into a restaurant and asked everyone he could see. The manager told him to leave as he was disturbing the customers; behind the manager were two very large thugs, both with crowbars in their hands. They 'escorted' him into the back alley.  
"Brainless idiots I'm trying to find my love."  
"Steve did he just call you brainless?"  
"Yes Mark I think he did call you an idiot. You are going to regret that."  
Dominic reached for his gun, only to find that it was missing. In his entire life he'd never ran that fast.

Back to the Games' world, the intercom buzzed to life.

"Well this looks fun, now as Ichigo was the only one who did not break the rules she can get some food."  
"What rules?"  
"Did I tell anyone that you could fetch the items? NO! She was the only one who listened to me. When she has got her food and items we can proceed."

She came back and gave the others some food as well. "Why did you do that?" The intercom said.  
"I want a fair fight."  
"Good enough for me. Now looking at your abilities, personalities and other similar traits we have decided that the fight roster will be… done at random, everyone pick a number between one and nine hundred thousand, and Yachiru it has to be a whole number. Keep it to yourself and step through the doors."

A door appeared out of the pedestal; the girls looked at each other and walked in. The new area was pure white, everything was white. It had corridors leading off in every direction, above each corridor there were signs with numbers ranging from one to nine hundred thousand in segments. On each door there was a specific number, which was a dark blue.  
"Please head down the corridor with your number and wait outside your chosen numbers door."

As the girls walk top their respective doors the voice says, "Inside you will find a trans-pod and a stool with an envelope on it, inside that there are specific instructions on the area your trans-pod will take you to. Once you arrive you must look around, if there is no one there then you must wait ten minutes, if no one has come after that find a different trans-pod and go to a different area and proceed until you are in an arena with someone. Do not worry about ending up in an arena that already has two people in, the tunnels will be diverted away, so there is no cheating.  
Okay everyone is at their door, you may enter."

The rooms all looked identical, white tiles on the walls, floor and roof. A black stool was in one corner, with a golden envelope on it. A white pod was in the opposite corner. After the girls had read the papers they all got into the trans-pods and were taken to their arenas.

Sakura found herself in a dark, humid, dense jungle, all kinds of animals everywhere, but the main attraction to this area was the active volcano in the middle which was spewing lava. The jungle was a trap filled death pit, poisonous plants and animals trying to kill anything that moved. Strange shadows moved in the fog and stranger noises were heard behind Sakura every few seconds.  
After searching and waiting she was glad to find no one and moved onto the next area.

Yachiru was in a bog-like wasteland, swamp-like organisms and entities fought the desert creatures and it looked like the area was perfectly divided in half. Swamp and sand mixed to create dangerous traps for both sides of creatures, Yachiru was very careful. After the searching and waiting there was no one, as she was leaving a winged creature swept up Yachiru and carried her to its nest.

Ichigo was in a tropic beach area, it had a magnificent view on all sides but one, a storm was coming from the west, the thunder could be heard from her location, an impossibly high cliff also lay to the west, a fall from its height would kill anything. The jagged rocks at the bottom of the cliff looked almost as dangerous as the fall. The rest of the beach was too peaceful, but no matter how hard Ichigo searched she could not find any living thing; no signs of life in any form. When she was done searching she lay down on the peaceful side and waited for the ten minutes to pass.  
After about three minutes of waiting a siren went off and a trans-pod burst out of the water, Ichigo jumped to her feet and got her weapons ready.  
Sakura exited the new trans-pod, looked around, and saw Ichigo; she ignored her and kept looking around. When Sakura finally finished looking around she walked up to Ichigo and lay down in the soft sand, "It is peaceful here, let's just relax before we fight, I've been to nine different areas, most of them were very dangerous and unnerving. I need to rest."  
"Okay I guess we can, but how do I know that you won't attack me when I close my eyes?"  
"I promise on my life, are you satisfied?"  
"I guess."

Yachiru was in a nest of a gigantic winged creature; every time she tried to escape it would put her back. Seven eggs were also in the nest with her, all about the same size as her, suddenly they all started to hatch.  
The sight that Yachiru saw when the eggs hatched could not be real, they were her.

The storm was very close to the two girls, it had started to drizzle on them.  
"Sakura I think that we should find some shelter."  
"I have already taken care of that, I used a cloning ability to find something, that's why I was resting so much, it takes a lot of energy for me to do it for long periods of time."  
"Okay, lead the way."  
The two girls got to the shelter just as it started to hail; the perfect beach was now a horrific storm.  
"We can fight after the storm has passed, until then let's just have fun."  
"Wow, how did you manage to build this?"  
"As a medical ninja I must be able to make a safe shelter anywhere to be able to treat the injured on the go."  
"Wow, that's amazing."

Anemones' pod had finally stopped, but she could not get her door open, her used all her force to try and get the door open, but it would not move. She read the paper that came with the pod ant it said that on a rare occasion the pod can land upside down resulting in the door being stuck, it also said how to get out.

When Anemone finally got out she was that she was in a busy town, filled of people on their daily routine, they all ignored her. People just pushed her out of the way and carried on. She heard a loud explosion and screams, she ran to the source only to find corpses. After looking around she decided that she did not like this area and left.

The new area was a bit more to her liking; a deserted military base, fully supplied with weapons.

Yachiru was confused and horrified, she just saw eggs break open and she saw herself climb out. The new Yachirus started to eat themselves, the winged creature eat the surviving one and flew off. The real Yachiru ran as fast as she could to a pod and jumped in.

She opened her pod and saw Anemone with a gun in her hand, the gun was aimed at Yachirus head and Anemone had a sick smile on her face.

Ichigo and Sakura had waited until the rain had stopped, but then there was a lightning storm, a bolt hit the shelter and it burst into flames, the two girls ran out of the blaze and onto the beach. "Well shall we start?"

* * *

Please tell me what you rthink of thie story so far, any feedback is good, if you want something to happen tell me and I will try to put it in the story.

* * *

THanks for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5 The fight

I am finally back to writting, and I have passed my exams, anyway: HI! YAY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I have recently been reading one of the greatest final fantasy stories of my life, the works of **REFUGEE.** I promise that if you are a fan of Final Fantasy or even just know a bit about it you will enjoy the stories.  
**The Knight Of Spira** is one of the greatest stories I have ever read. **Genisis** I am still busy reading, but it is amazing.

* * *

Anyway... wlcome to the 5th chapter of The Game. PLease enjoy this chapter... This Cliffhanger was a bit of a nightmare... I am not good at writting fighting chapter....

**WARRNING**: Mephiles I may loose you as a reader... I'm sorry I broke my promise, but I could not get any other idea into my head... I am sorry in advance... but this was an idea that just overpowered all other ideas.

If you are a huge Anemone fan... like Mephiles, you might find the last few lines a bit... evil.

* * *

**Chapter 5; the fight, the remembering, the sharing and the loss**

Ichigo and Sakura had started to fight, their shelter destroyed by lightning, they had no other choice, they both knew who the weaker was in terms of strength, but they were more or less equal in terms of reflexes and agility. Stamina was a problem for Ichigo, but she had a good guess about what her special item was.

She pulls out a heart shaped ring, kisses it and throws it into the air; time seemed to slow down for the two combatants. The ring finally hit the ground…Nothing happened.

* * *

Yachiru opened her pod and saw Anemone with a gun in her hand, the gun was aimed at the younger's head and Anemone had a sick smile on her face.  
The Shinigami, pulled out her Zanpaktou and in an instant the gun was in pieces and Yachiru was sitting on Anemones head.  
"You are so annoying! Why can't you just sit still?"  
"But that's not fun. Life should always be fun."  
Yachiru then slapped Anemone in the face, yelled; TAG YOU'RE IT, and ran off.  
Anemone just looked at the fleeing girl, gave a Cheshire cat type grin, slowly got up, dusted herself off and walked into a nearby room.

* * *

Ichigo had hoped that her gift would be able to shift the battle in her favour, but nothing happened, she was about to let out a ferocious cry at the Game Master, when her instincts took over, ducking at the last second.

Sakuras' fist barely missed the target, she was glad that Ichigo had ducked in time; she really loved her new friends. Suddenly four brightly clad figures leapt at the Kunoichi from all sides.

* * *

Anemone flicked a switch on the wall and a vast array of monitors came to life. She could see every inch of the military base; she could win this fight without even moving from the room. Her opponent was running towards the south-east storage area, fortunately or unfortunately it was filled with automated turrets and other security devices.

Yachiru was targeted by every device in the area, not even her hyper-activeness mixed with her flash step would get her out of this unscathed, she activated her gift and hoped that it would help.

* * *

Sakura was attacked by the unknown group, before she could move or block the weapons effects had hit. Within seconds the mysterious group had preformed several combined hits and sent Sakura flying into the air. A blur suddenly shot up and grabbed the Kunoichi and brought her to the ground a safe distance away from the new group.

* * *

Anemone watched in surprise as the traps missed every shot. Yachirus gift had activated on its own, before she could even touch it. Time had slowed down as Yachiru was pushed to safety by a clone of herself. This had surprised both combatants; suddenly there were thousands of Yachirus in the area, all protecting the real one.  
"I thought one was horrific enough, now there is a whole army of them!"

Anemone decided that it would be best to take them out using TheHEART and her gift; she hoped that it would be an attack squad or even Eureka and Nirvash, anything that would be able to stop the army of super-joyful-happiness entities.

She watched as roughly one thousand Zanpaktous were drawn and the beings holding them darted throughout the compound. She suddenly felt the familiar embrace of her love… Dominic had come to help her.

* * *

Ichigo and her team saw Sakura being put safely on the ground, the unknown blonde boy who had saved her started to be enveloped in a strange bubbly red energy.  
"Naruto, NO!" Sakura grabbed the boy and the energy vanished.

She stood up, checked for any serious injuries and walked up to Ichigo. The other pink haired contestant nodded and they lead their group to a nearby cave. When they were out of the rain, Sakura started a fire using some old wood and a Katon technique.  
The two pink haired fighters then told the others about what had happened to them and what was happening to their other new friends.

"So this is where you have been, it has been over a two months. We thought that Kish had gotten you."  
"That's funny, Sakura has only been missing for three days."  
"What, but it has been about…wait how long has it been?"  
"I don't know; everything has happened so fast. Well it might be close to three months."

They then spent time getting to know each other and thinking of how to get around fighting.  
A shadowed mist covered figure phased out of the cavern wall and bowed to the group.  
"It's you, the host; it's your fault that we are stuck here!"  
The new arrivals leapt towards the shadow figure in a hope that they would be able to get their friends freed from the strange game. The figure just paralyzed the group and started to talk to them calmly.

"Now now, that's not very polite. I have come to tell you that you should be fighting, not having a social get together. If you want you could just put on a show and wait until the other two kill someone, they are really going at it! Goodbye madams... and Naruto"  
"Hey, why was I last!"

* * *

"I thought that I would never see you again, I'm so happy."  
"Dominic, I'm so sorry for every bad thing I have ever done to you."  
"Wow two years and you really change."  
"TWO YEARS! I have only been here for about… I'm not sure… all I know is that I am so happy to see you!"

She then quickly explained all that happened, and what they need to do.  
"So you want me to kill a Shinigami who looks like a small innocent girl, and roughly one thousand of her clones?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll try to help… Oh and I think that someone else misses you… Here open this."  
He handed her a small box, when she opened it she nearly started to cry, her beloved pet was inside the box.  
"How, I don't understand, the box feels empty and yet Gulliver weights twice our weights combined."  
"Technology has advanced a lot in two years. There is a whole field in there, I don't really understand how it works, but it made looking after him a lot easier."

The shadow figure stepped out of a cup and gave the reunited lovers a weapon, he then walked away using a potato. He had given Anemone TheEND; it had just been changed to the same size as TheHEART.  
"Now we can fight together."

* * *

The group left the cave when the storm had passed, and they had decided to put on a show, they would just fight until they had no energy left. Sakura and Ichigo agreed to fight each other, while the rest of the Mew Mews would fight Naruto. The other Mew Mews thought that fighting four on one would be unfair, but Naruto said that he could easily take them. They were not happy about being underestimated and decided to be serious.

* * *

Anemone taught Dominic the basics about piloting TheHEART, and got into her old machine. A second later the room was filled with a horde of tiny Shinigami. The battle quickly spread out into a large hanger of the base, the suits in the air, whilst the ground was changed into a sea of Yachiru. The Yachirus decided to use a technique that had once saved Anemones life; she threw herself at her targets. A bombardment of pink bladed balls of joy flew into the two LFOs.

* * *

Naruto made three clones and got into a readied stance. The four girls got their weapons ready and rushed towards their nearest opponent. They were going to beat him for being too confident. Ichigo and Sakura resumed their melee fight, trading blows and evading with ease.

The two pink haired friends eventually got so distracted by their friends' performances that they could not fight, and were forced to laugh.  
Naruto had easily tired out Mint, Lettuce and Zakuro, but he could not tire out Pudding. It looked like his stamina had met his match, the blond girl was just as energetic as he was and she could easily take on all of the four Narutos.

Naruto decided that it would be more fun to fight her one on one. Their fight went on for what seemed like years, both just having so much fun, finally being able to fully let loose. Their seemingly unlimited energy supplies were finally starting to approach the final limits, both were insanely happy and could not see who was the better, both did not care; they just wanted the fun to continue forever.

Finally they both collapsed with smiles on their faces, naruto had not had a fight like this in years, after a minute they both started to get back up, to the astonishment of their observers. Even the shadow figure was speechless; he just stared in amazement and applauded them when they walked over to their friends.

"That was an amazing fight, you two are truly energetic, but now the two chosen must fight, or your home towns will be destroyed… Bye."

"He can't do that! Belive it!" (**A/N**; sorry I had to make him say that)  
"No Naruto, I would not put it past him, he seems to not be the kind who lies. Well, let's just get this over with."

The two readied their combat stances again and they fought with all their energy, hoping that the shadow figure would agree that they had done enough without killing someone. By now they knew enough about how the other fought, how they reacted and how they moved, so the fight would look more like an elegant dance than anything else.

* * *

Dominic was quickly getting use to the controls of TheHEART, because of the setup, it moved just like he would, the vision goggles were the most advanced he had ever used. He and spent time on simulators that used similar technology, but none were as clear as this or as smooth and fast. TheHEART almost seemed to move with him, as if it wanted to win, as if it too did not want any harm to come to Dominic, he guessed that it was Anemones doing. She told him that it was linked to her emotions.

Anemone was fairing much better than him, but her anger was growing at an alarming rate. She was starting to get a tunnel vision on single enemies, and not taking in her surroundings. She had almost hit Dominic several times, but he had always seemed to move away just in time. She was getting tired of the fight and started to charge a laser cannon.

* * *

Sakura ducked under a roundhouse kick and retaliated with a punch to Ichigos other leg. Her punch was dodged by Ichigo shifting her body weight and going into a roll, she then tried to strike at the Konoha Kunoichis' unprotected side. This was dodged by Sakura doing a cartwheel to the left, and then tried to do a bicycle kick to the midsection of the DNA altered girl. Ichigo decided to use a trick that Yachiru had taught her, she jumped onto Sakuras' head and use the momentum from that to swing Sakura into the ground.

* * *

The laser cannon had fully charged; anything on the ground would soon be set ablaze with the power of TheEND. Dominic saw what she was planning, and agreed that it would be the quickest way to end the battle. He then noticed a dangerous flaw.

* * *

Ichigo was nearly successful in her attempt to bring the ninja to the ground, but she did not count on Sakura being so adept at balance. Sakura quickly realized what the other was doing and got ready; she shifted all her weight onto the back of her one leg. When Ichigo swung both fell to the ground, but neither feeling the force from the fall, their reflexes saved them from any harm.

* * *

Anemone released the full fury of TheEND, a blaze of energy burst forth from the main cannon chamber; Dominic was a second too late.  
"NO! STOP…"  
The next few seconds seemed like hours, the beam slowly hit the ground and hundreds of Yachirus were vaporized, the rest were all in other sections of the base. The entire area seemed to suddenly shift.

The elegant dace came to a sudden and terrifying halt, the beach suddenly vanished and the occupants fell into darkness.  
The Mews and two Konoha ninjas were suddenly at the sight of an immense battle, amidst the smoking carnage and burning rubble a mangled stub of what once was a hand protruded. The mangled hand-ish stub twitched and fell to the ground. The owner of the appendage was buried under a mountain of metal and concrete, no one would have been able to survive the buildings collapse.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 5, I am still waiting for people to ask about the challange at the end... The next chapter will be up soon, or in a long time, it all depends on reviews. (And if I can get the other 30 stories out of my head long enough.)

* * *

**Mephiles **if you made it this far, I'm sorry. EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW...

* * *

GIVE IDEAS, COMMENTS, FLAME, I DO NOT CARE, JUST LET ME KNOW HOW THIS IS COMMING.


	6. Chapter 6 The Horror Part 1

I know that this chapter breaks the chain I have made with this story - having long chapters... But I broke up this chapter up, so that i could finally update it (I hate writers block).

Please enjoy this chapter... some of you might not like the cliff hanger... but it is a build up to the next part, so please do not stop reading...

Please review, tell me anything you want - flame, mock, send anything in a review I do not care, I just want to kn ow your opinion of this story.

* * *

Chapter 6 the Horror (part 1)

The leader of the Mews could not believe her eyes, blood and body parts were everywhere: not even a global war could have made a comparable mess. Ichigo was not used to carnage like this. She screamed and her body shut down. Two of her friends had done this: just two people could manage this level of destruction. Her mind could not handle the fact that her friends were capable of such feats.

The rest of the Mews were also awe struck by the chaos, yet they did not know why their leader was acting so strange. For they had only heard a bit about the other two pink haired warriors, not enough to have any feelings towards them.

The shadowed host was somehow still covered in shadows, even though there were two suns in the sky and a blazing fire right next to him. He was looking around at the devastation, and thinking to himself: I'm glad that this was being recorded.

Naruto and Sakura were trained to be able to handle any situation; this was one of the situations where Naruto would be Konohas' greatest shinobi. The two shinobi minds linked, they both knew what to do, and both instantly acted.

In the blink of an eye Naruto was clearing the rubble and retrieving any organic matter he could hind. His endless stamina and infinite Chakra made him a one man rescue team. There were more Narutos than possible to count. Sakura was instantly healing and repairing anything that a Naruto brought to her.

Seconds seemed to feel like years to the Mew leader, her team members could not reach her; she had shut down everything except for the fear and massacre. A Naruto saw Ichigos' shut down body, it made him angry: he leapt over to her and tried to snap her out of it.

After yelling at her, she was still not responding, so the clone just slapped her. The other Mews were about to attack the clone, but Ichigo finally woke up, and ordered them to stop. She was awake now. She ordered her team to help the Narutos rescue anything they could find.

Sakura was using her strongest healing technique… it was repairing every chunk back into the whole being. After 30 minutes there were thousands of Yachirus helping with the rescue as well. Yet there was still no sign of Anemone- not a single cell could be found.

The shadow enveloped host cleared his throat and started to speak.  
"I love to be the center of attention. So I will tell you some very bad news. The Yachirus' you have saved are all fake clones brought on by her gift: I will dispel them…Now."

The thousands pink haired Shinigami vanished, leaving the area with only eight people again. The shadow man cleared his voice again and opened his mouth.  
"I am sorry to tell you this but Anemone and her partner, and the real Yachiru are no longer in this or any dimension… They are dead."

"NO! I will find them! I will never give up. That's my way of the ninja! Dattebayo!"  
The numbers of Narutos tripled and they all leapt at the ruins of the military base.

Once again the shadow man cleared his throat and spoke  
"Wow, he sure has a lot of energy… I know that this is hardly the time but… My name is Kerza."  
He started to move some of the rubble with some magic ability.  
"Why are you helping us?"  
"The sooner you realize that there is no one here, I can continue with the Game."

Hours past and soon Sakura was completely exhausted, every the Mews had reached her limit, only the army of Narutos and Kerza kept working.  
Kerza soon collapsed where he was standing, leaving only Naruto.

"I will find them! I will never give up. That's my way of the ninja! Dattebayo!"  
Unseen by the others, the Fox Chakra was starting to grow…

+++++++++

"Where am I? Why can't I see?"  
"Anemone…is…that... (Cough)…you…?"  
"Dominic where are you? Why do I feel so cold?"

"Dominic please answer me!"

"Good…bye…my…lo-"

* * *

I Hope that this is good enough to make you want to read the next part... It will come when I have destroyed my writers block...


	7. Chapter 7 The Horror Part 2

Chapter 7, finally up... this is part tow of chapter 6...

Thanks to everyone who reads this far into the story...

I hope I can keep making decent cliffhangers for the chapters to come... please review and let me know what you think...

This chapter is dedicated to Sasuke and Itachi Fan, Dar1us, Beelzleboss, and Mephiles...

Hope everyone enjoys this....

* * *

Chapter 7 the Horrors (Part 2)

Her love was lying on the ground centimeters out of her reach, both of them were dying. Anemone had not been this worried since she was falling to her death during the final fight with Dewy, and as fate would have it, the situation was very similar in both cases.  
"Dominic please… please open your eyes… say something… I need you…" she was crying and praying something would help her reach him physically and mentally.

I battlefield lay in ruins seven figures lay on the ground exhausted, all had been searching the debris for survivors or remains. Only the eighth member remained active, his bright blue eyes focused on the wreckage, were slowly turning red, his pupils becoming slits. The Demon Fox Chakra was enveloping Naruto, he was rapidly losing control.  
"I will find them, I must find them. I will not let anyone down again. I do not want to see Sakura cry in sadness ever again!"  
The fifth tail started to grow.

Sakura felt an evil malice and saw what was happening to Naruto: in her fatigued state she could not stop him. She tried to stand, but fell to her knees from the power the fox was oozing out.  
"Naruto! Stop now! Everyone run!"

The others had started to react to the screaming and saw what had happened to Naruto. The five Mews were not used to such power or evil and were frozen in place. Kerza was able to react in time to avoid a large chunk of debris, "What has happened to him?"  
"I'll explain later, now we need to evacuate."  
"Allow me." Kerza opened a portal and Sakura helped the others to get through.  
"Sakura you must leave as well."  
"He is my friend I will not leave him."  
"You are no friend of the current Naruto; he will kill you in an instant. Leave now, the other two are dead, I cannot sense any other living beings besides us, Naruto and the monster controlling him."  
"No! I will stop him and they must be alive!"  
"Forgive me." He pushed her through the portal and closed it behind her.

"Dominic, I can't live without you, I need you. You are my one and only. So please wake up." The crying form of Anemone said with her life flashing before her eyes for the third time since being forced into this contest. She felt something grab her hand, her eyes shot open and prayed with all her might that it was Dominic; she blinked away the tears and saw…

Kerza stared at the colossal power that the Mini-Kyuubi formerly known as Naruto was exuding. He summoned all of his powers and launched them towards the demon. The Kyuubi sensed this and avoided it, his attention now fully on the new foe. Kerza changed the energy from a sphere into a net trap and caught the demon fox. He increased the power of the bindings and approached the Kyuubi.  
"Such power, you must have done a lot of harm to others."  
The Kyuubi let lose a deafening roar that sent Kerza flying onto a large chunk of what once was a wall. The Kyuubi escaped the netting and approached the dazed form of Kerza.

Anemone saw a sight that warmed her heart; Gulliver had pulled the two lovers closer together, just as he did during the falling incident. The moment Anemone and Dominic touched he drew a sharp breath and his eyes started to dart around.  
"Anemone? … Are we in heaven, because I can see an angel."  
"Oh Dominic! I love you, I'm so happy you are alive!"  
"Where are we?"  
"That's your first response! You are supposed to say that you love me as well and that you're also happy that I'm alive!"  
"I thought you already knew how I felt about you."  
"You are still supposed to remind me each chance you get!"  
"I said I loved you just before I passed out."  
"Say it!"  
"I love you." He pulled her closer to him and hugged her.

The Kyuubi raised its head and started to gather Chakra, it was going to destroy this new foe. Kerza opened up a portal and phased through, leaving the demon in an otherwise lifeless world. He was now with the Mews and Sakura in the checkpoint room. The portal started to close.  
"Where is Naruto?"  
"He is too powerful now, but we can stop him if we-" A huge blast of pure evil Chakra came from the almost fully closed portal, sending the group flying into the nearby wall, inflicting mortal wounds to all.

At the same time, Anemone and Dominic failed to notice the dark energy rapidly approaching their embraced forms.

* * *

Thanks for reading... please review and let me know if you want me to add something, or just let me know what you think...  
The next update will be in a long time (unless I get enough reviews to destroy my urge to work my other stories first...)


End file.
